


Pranks

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Micahel, F/M, Jealous Michael, Mates mean soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Michael, Possessive Sex, Sex, Slight Controlling Michael, Smut, Soulmates, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Michael gets jealous of all the time you spend with his brother Gabriel. What happens when he finally snaps after yet another one of your and Gabe's pranks?A/N: Michael is slightly controlling and fairly jealous in this fic. Please read the tags they are there for a reason. If this content offends/triggers you please do not read.





	

“Michael!” You scream. Gabriel lets out a small chuckle, “Shut up idiot you want this to work or not?”

“Sorry.” He mouths shutting up.

“Michael! Help! I’m in the kitchen! I need you!” You shout smirking. You and Gabe prepare your water guns.

“Y/n where are you? What is the matter?” Michael asks rushing into the kitchen. You and Gabe jump out from behind the counter soaking him in water. Once the water is gone you and Gabe lose it. Clutching your stomachs from laughter you somehow manage to high five each other.

“What is the meaning of this?” Michael growls angrily. He is soaked from head to toe.

“It’s just a prank babe.” You say as you and Gabe finally contain your laughter.

“Well I don’t think it’s very funny. Let’s go.” He says grabbing your hand and leading you to your shared room at the Bunker. Sam and Dean were out on a hunt with Cas, seeing as the are still struggling with Michael being in their father’s body. So it was just you, Michael and Gabe.

“C’mon Michael it was just a joke. Gabe and I were just-” You are cut off by him slamming the door as a low growl rips thru his chest. 

“I think you need to be taught a lesson little girl. I don’t like you and Gabriel spending so much time together. You are my mate aren’t you? So why do you spend all of your time with that assbutt?” You let out a small giggle at his insult but those giggles quickly cease when you look at your mate’s face.

“Yes I am your mate but Gabe is my friend to and he was my friend long before we met. I’m not going to just stop spending time with him because you are my mate. Michael are you jealous?” You ask wrapping your arms around his neck.

“If I was jealous would I feel like killing Gabe right now?” He asks curiously. 

“Probably. You do know I’m yours don’t you? No one will ever take me away from you and vice versa.” You promise him placing a tender kiss on his lips.

“You still ought to be punished. Because though you claim you know who you belong to, I don’t know if you do. Over me lap little one and take off your clothes.” Michael commands harshly sending a quick SMACK! to your bum.

You smirk before undressing and climbing onto his lap. You give a quick little wiggle when you get on his lap, earning you another spanking. “Be still little one.” He commands softly yet firmly.

“Yes Sir.” You smirk again knowing how he likes it when you call him that.

“Good girl now I think ten spanks should teach you a lesson but first do you understand why you are being punished?” Michael asks as he puts one arm over your low back to hold you in place and his other hand begins to massage your bare bottom.

“Because Gabe and I sprayed you with water guns.” You say bracing yourself for a spank that doesn't come.

“Partly but also because you seem to enjoy spending time with my brother more than you do with me. And you made me believe you were in danger. So let me ask you here and now, are you in love with Gabriel? Do you wish he were your mate instead of me?” You hear the vulnerability in Michael's voice, something that is almost never heard from the archangel.

“No way. Michael I'm yours and you are mine and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. I'll try to make more time for you. And I won’t scare you like that again. I’m sorry Michael.” You say all the teasing leaves your tone.

“Good I’m glad. But you aren’t getting out of your punishment that easily.” He says as the teasing enters his tone again.

“Yes Michael.” You agree bracing for the first spank.

SMACK!

“Count little one.” Michael commands firmly.

“One Sir.” You reply relishing the stinging feeling on your ass from Michael’s firm hand.

“Good girl.” Michael praises before landing another SMACK! to your behind.

After the tenth spank your ass feels tender, as usual after a spanking from Michael. You pretty convinced he uses his grace to keep the tender feeling there as a reminder to you. He carefully adjusts you in his arms before laying you down on your bed. With a snap of his fingers his clothes are gone. You blush when you see him standing in front of you completely naked and his member fully erect.

“I’m gonna show you who you belong to little one.” He growls before he moves onto the bed, hovering above you. “These is mine,” he whispers placing a soft kiss to your lips. Moving down your body he places a gentle kiss on your breast before turning and repeating the motion to the other one. “These are mine.” He runs a hand down to your mound before gently sliding a finger into your core. 

“This is most definitely mine.” He mutters before claiming your lips once again with his harsh kiss. 

“I’m yours Michael.” You moan against his lips.

“All mine.” He says before pulling away slightly to look into your eyes waiting for your permission. You nod then you feel him sink into your core. He gives you a moment to adjust to him before he pulls out slightly, only to thrust himself back into you.

“Michael.” You moan as his lips move down from your lips to your neck.

“That’s right little one. Moan for me. I’m the only one who can make you feel this way. Not Gabriel or those annoying Winchesters or Castiel. Me and only me. You're mine.” Michael groans as his thrusts increase in speed slightly, making your pleasure build until you're unsure you can hold back much longer.

“All yours Michael. Michael please I can’t-ugh I can’t hold it back-ohh, Michael,” You breathe trying to hold back your orgasm. Your hands move to grip the sheet as you wait for Michael to let you cum.

“Cum for me, my little one.” Michael commands, his voice gruff and you can tell he is about to cum as well. You let go, allowing the pleasure to flow through your body. As ways of pleasure course through you, you feel Michael still slightly before spilling his warm seed inside you.

Once you both come down from your highs, Michael slowly and gently pulls out of you. He climbs off the bed and walks into the connected bathroom. When he returns he is holding a damp cloth, which he slides between your legs and gently cleans you before throwing the cloth into the hamper and sliding back in next to you.

“I love you Michael.” You whisper as he wraps his arms around you.

“I love you too Y/n.” He replies as he places a soft kiss to the back of your neck.

“I’m sorry about the prank we pulled on you. I promise to try and spend more time with you.” You say, turning around so you can nuzzle your face into his neck.

“I’m sorry I got so jealous. I can’t bare the thought of my brothers taking something else I love away from me. After all those years-I just- it’s hard to leave you alone with them, I don’t trust them, let alone with my mate. I don’t wanna lose you and it scares me to think of you leaving me for one of my brothers.” Michael admits looking anywhere but at you.

“Michael you won’t lose me I promise. I would never-no I could never choose anyone over you. I am yours and you are mine. I love you more than anything Michael. I would never leave you.” You whisper, grabbing his chin and forcing his eyes to meet yours. You press your lips against his in a gentle kiss.

When you break apart Michael’s grip tightens on you slightly. “I love you too little one.” Michael murmurs gently as you fall into a deep sleep, feeling safe wrapped in your mate’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale for more stories. Also please send any/all requests through Tumblr.


End file.
